


Scream my name, Own my heart

by TheDarkGodMogar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blindfolds, Cause I say so, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Trans Character, Trans Sting, Vibrators, non-binary rogue, rogue is more than ok with this, sting likes to be tied up and told hes a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkGodMogar/pseuds/TheDarkGodMogar
Summary: Sting's been an especially good boy lately, and Rogue decides he should be rewarded.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Scream my name, Own my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splendidlyimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/gifts).



> Me? Popping out of the void to post stingue smut and then disappearing again? It's more likely than you think!  
> I have no words or excuses for this. Enjoy.

“You look so good like that, baby.”

Sting moans loudly, Rogue’s words just as soft as the fingers trailing his stomach. He’s on his back, arms raised above him and his wrists tied to the bed with silk. His legs are in the same condition, spread wide and ankles tied to the bedposts, restricting nearly all movement.

He watches as Rogue’s eyes travel over his naked body, heat and appreciation in their gaze. It makes Sting throb inside.

Rogue leans in to kiss Sting’s stomach, just above his hip, and Sting whines and tries to press into the touch. They’ve only just started, and Sting already feels like he’s drowning, starved for contact and the sensation only Rogue can give him.

Rogue holds their hand on Sting’s hip, holding him down, and lifts their head, the heat in their gaze momentarily softened. “You ok? Remember what to do if it’s too much?”

Sting nods quickly, “Red for stop, y-yellow for slow down.”

“Good,” Rogue breathes. “Such a good boy.” 

And then there’s cloth around Sting’s eyes and his world goes dark.

Sting shudders, a desperate whine escaping his throat. He can hear Rogue getting up, moving away from him. He wants to whine, beg for Rogue to come back, but Rogue called him a good boy and he can’t disappoint them. The anticipation curls in Sting’s stomach, leaving him shaking and wanting.

It feels like an eternity before Rogue settles back on the bed, the mattress dipping from their weight. Sting jumps when a hand rests on his stomach, and then Rogue’s pressing gentle kisses to his jaw.

“I have something special for you,” Rogue murmurs, moving their mouth to Sting’s ear, biting gently at the soft skin. “For being such a good boy. So pretty for your master.”

Sting whimpers, tilting his head to the side so Rogue has full access to his neck. He feels them hum in appreciation, soft sensations against his skin. The hand on Sting’s stomach travels lower, teasing the inside of his thighs.

“Usually, I don’t let you come until I’m done with you,” Rogue continues. “But you deserve something new, wouldn’t you agree?” And then something soft and vibrating presses against Sting’s aching cunt.

“Oh,” Sting gasps, open-mouthed and panting. He tries to grind against it, but Rogue’s hand on his hip keeps him still. The vibration is barely there, tickling against his skin, but Sting’s so wound up it’s enough to have him shaking. “Nnn- Rogue, please-”

He hears Rogue laugh, and then the vibrations stop at the same time they whisper in Sting’s ear, “Tell me what you want, baby~”

“Fuck,” Sting gasps. “Want- fuck me, please- I-I need-”

Rogue hums, and the vibrator moves along Sting’s skin, sending sensation in its’ wake. “Is that really what you want right now? This is your special treat; you can have anything you want, darling.”

Sting can hardly breathe, much less think. He wants Rogue’s cock in him, he wants Rogue to suck his cock, he wants Rogue to eat him out until he can’t move anymore-

The vibrator brushes against the tip of Sting’s cock and he cries out, loud and uninhibited. He hears Rogue laugh above him, ”Having trouble concentrating? Let me help with that.”

Then there’s hot breath against Sting’s skin, and Rogue does something with their tongue that definitely does not help with Sting’s concentration. Sting’s back arches, pressing against the wet heat of Rogue’s tongue as it licks over his cunt, then lets out a loud moan when it dips inside him. “Fuck, ahhh, Rogue-”

Then Rogue holds the vibrator back over Sting’s cock, and Sting sees stars.

“Oh, Oh-!” Sting cries out, loud gasping moans that fill the whole room. His toes curl against the sheet as he cums unexpectedly.

Rogue still doesn’t stop. They work Sting through it, then once Sting’s breathing is somewhat back under control, they let go of his hip to slide a finger inside him. “That’s it, baby, just like that.”

“Rogue-” Sting gasps. He squirms under them, tugging on the restraints around his wrists. He’s going to have bruises. He pulls harder. 

“Shhh,” Rogue murmurs. “It’s ok, you’re doing so good.” They slide another finger into Sting’s aching cunt and brush the vibrator against his cock, watching as his back arches and he gasps, everything except his gorgeous mouth and flush of color on his cheeks obscured by the blindfold. “You’re so beautiful.”

Sting whimpers. “Rogue please-”

“Please what, darling?” Rogue’s voice is right in Sting’s ear, making him jump. “You want me to fuck you?”

Sting nods desperately, his blond hair moving against the pillow like rays of sunlight. He hears Rogue groan, and then another finger slides inside him.

“I’ll fuck you,” Rogue continues. “But I want you to cum again first. You’re so pretty when you cum, so beautiful… I know you can do that for me, love.”

Sting gasps as Rogue curls their fingers, hitting all the right places. They know all the right ways to touch Sting, to leave him a trembling wet mess. And now, with the vibrator still buzzing insistently against his cock, Sting’s embrassingly close to another orgam. 

“Yes yes fuck I’m-” Sting cries out, heat and pleasure crashing over him in an empowering wave. But just when he’s about to let go, everything stops.

“What-” Sting cries out in frustration. The vibrator has stopped buzzing against his skin, and Rogue’s body is gone, no longer pressed against his.

“Shhh,” Rogue soothes. Their hand brushes the hair away from Sting’s sweaty forehead, and even that is enough to send electric heat through Sting’s nerves. “Don’t worry baby, you’ll get your chance. Wanna see your face.”

Rogue gently removes the blindfold, and Sting blinks rapidly, trying to see through the tears. Rogue’s hovering over him, their gaze dark and wanting, making Sting tremble. Rogue brings a hand up to Sting’s cheek, wiping away the tears. “Fuck,” they breathe, “you look so wrecked. You ready for my cock, love?”

All Sting can do is nod desperately. His body is wound tight like a wire, gasping and aching for his Rogue, his master. When Rogue finally, mercifully, thrusts into Sting, the wire snaps.

“Fuuck- aahhh Rogue-!” Sting cries out. Heat rushes through his body and it doesn’t stop, coming and coming until the world falls away and all Sting feels is Rogue.

“H-Holy fuck you’re so- ngghh...you feel so good, love.” Rogue slows down for only a second, just long enough for Sting to breathe again, and then they snap their hips forward roughly and Sting thinks he might pass out.

“Nnn- god, you’re so hot,” Rogue continues. “So pretty, s-spread out like this. D-Does it feel good, love, when I use you like this? You feel so good, so good for me.”

Sting can’t form coherent sentences anymore, just bitten off cries of Rogue’s name. His whole body is trembling, and Rogue is relentless, pounding into him over and over, leaving bruises on Sting’s hips that ache in all the right ways.

Rogue leans down, teeth nipping at Sting’s ear, then sucking a dark mark on his neck. “Can you cum again for me, love? I know you can do it, you’re so good.”

“Yes, yes yes yes yes-” Sting cries. His head falls to the side, and Rogue uses the opportunity to leave a splattering of marks down to his collarbone, each one sending sparks of heat that make Sting tremble.

Then Rogue strokes Sting’s cock and whispers “cum for me” in his ear, and Sting’s coming so hard his vision goes black. The feeling goes on and on, and Sting thinks it’s never going to stop.

He must pass out for a minute; when he comes back to himself he’s untied and cleaned up. Rogue’s holding him against their chest, brushing gentle hands through his hair. “Come back to me, love. It’s alright, I got you.”

Sting curls against them. He’s still shaky and he can’t quite catch his breath, but Rogue is solid and warm against him, and it helps ground him a little.

“There you are,” Rogue smiles and kisses Sting’s forehead. “I’ve got you. You ok? Need anything? A bath? Cuddles?”

Sting nods, then shakes his head, unable to form the words. Sting doesn’t know how long they lay there, Rogue rubbing soothing patterns into his back and whispering soft words of affirmation. Eventually, Sting’s breathing slows to normal, and a sense of calm contentment settles over him.

He pushes back from Rogue just a bit to see their face, raising a hand and slipping into the familiarity of sign. Food? Then cuddles?

Rogue pulls the blanket over them both, then grabs their phone. “I’ll order pizza, then we can cuddle until it gets here.”

Sting hums and curls back into Rogue. He feels Rogue kiss the top of his head, their arm wrapped around him, as their gentle voice lulls Sting to sleep, a smile on his face.


End file.
